


Thank You

by inkahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/pseuds/inkahgase





	Thank You

✎ You and your group just debuted  
✎ You are on Idol Room for your first variety show appearance  
✎ Coni and Doni are away so BamBam and Chaeyoung are hosting  
✎ There was a great expectation on you as you are the golden maknae  
✎ You normally do great on challenges and games  
✎ But you are super nervous  
✎ So you stumble over your own feet a few times  
✎ And have come last in all of them  
✎ Which meant that you continuously had to accept the punishments  
✎ Your own members have been teasing you the whole time  
✎ And it must’ve gotten bad because even Chaeyoung joined in on the teasing  
✎ You start to feel discouraged  
✎ Your control on your emotions also start to waver  
✎ BamBam starts to notice you in distress so he calls for a quick break  
✎ You nod to him in thanks before heading off to the bathroom  
✎ BamBam goes up to your fellow members and Chaeyoung  
✎ “Why are you guys like this?”  
✎ He starts to defend you and scold them on the way they have been treating you  
✎ BamBam then goes to find you  
✎ He bumps into you as you round the corner  
✎ “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’ve been such a klutz today.”  
✎ “Don’t be sorry. It’s no biggie,” BamBam replies with a smile  
✎ He sits you down to have a chat about why you’re so down  
✎ He listens and provides you some encouraging words  
✎ “It’s just nerves. Everyone is like this in the beginning. You’ll get better at it.”  
✎ You nod at his words and let them sink in  
✎ You are determined to do better now  
✎ Taping for the show resumes  
✎ You start to win all the games and challenges  
✎ Your group is more supportive  
✎ At the end of the taping you wanted to find BamBam to thank him  
✎ But your manager had whisked your group away swiftly  
✎ Because of your schedules in the coming days  
✎ You were a little bit sad that you didn’t get the chance to see him  
✎ One day, during a break, your phone rings  
✎ “Hello?”  
✎ “What’s up? It’s BamBam!”  
✎ Immediate smile on your face  
✎ “I’m just calling to check in on you and see how you were going?”  
✎ Warmth blooms in your chest  
✎ Blush tinting your cheeks  
✎ “How did you get my number?”  
✎ “I have my ways,” BamBam replies and you can almost see him smirk  
✎ You were glad he called so now you could thank him for what he did  
✎ He brushes it off like it was nothing  
✎ And you spend the next half an hour catching up  
✎ He eventually needs to go back to his schedule  
✎ As do you  
✎ “Listen, do you want to grab some coffee sometime?”  
✎ You suddenly found yourself asking  
✎ It’s to thank him for being nice, of course *wink  
✎ “EASY!!”  
✎ “I’m sorry?”  
✎ You hear BamBam clear his throat  
✎ “Actually, I was going to ask you that. So, I’m glad you asked me first.”  
✎ The two of you set the date before ending the call  
✎ You squeal and run to your members to tell them the news  
✎ While BamBam runs around the room dabbing everywhere  
✎ The End


End file.
